my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gakimaru
Introduction Gakimaru is a student at Ten'nin Academy. He skated into the school because his family sent in several sizable donations, though he would have been able to enter regardless due to his combat prowess. Within the school, Gakimaru is known as a terror and a simpleton, the prototypical bully. Never tolerating weaklings and finding pleasure only in fighting, he often picks fights only to easily defeat his opponent and leave more annoyed than when he began. Few people in the school can stand up to him, but all those who can are in his homeroom class. Personality History Gakimaru was born into a large, poor family. He has a number of other siblings, some younger, some older but all of whom took precedents over him. It wasn't until his family discovered his Quirk that he became the center of attention. His Quirk was called Wish, and was able to turn into any power he could imagine. Word spread fast of this seemingly unbeatable Quirk that could give the wielder godly powers of healing or destruction. Naturally, many companies and wealthy individuals as well as a number of leaders of other countries wanted to get their hands on this. Gakimaru's family was soon flooded with bribes and media attention. He was the center of news for months in anticipation of his decision. During this time, Gaki lived in luxury. His family had become unimaginably rich seemingly overnight and Gaki was soon one of the richest children in the world. However, not interested in many material things other than food and maybe a dirtbike, his enormous fortune went largely untouched by anyone but his family. They spent it frivolously on whatever they felt like while Gaki was content wrestling and fishing. A reality show was made following their lives, with Gaki as the star. But eventually, the benefactors who had given so much to Gaki's family demanded an answer as to how he would spend his Quirk. He only revealed too late that he had decided what power he wanted the instant he found out he was allowed to choose. His power was called Hog Dope, a name he came up with himself. It allowed him to grow stronger the dirtier he got, and he came up with it while wrestling a pig in the mud. It was later noted that he could be seen demonstrating the Quirk in a few episodes of his reality show. Before this, he had just been dismissed as monstrously strong. Very few people took Gakimaru's side in the ensuing debate. Those who may have found it funny that he had tricked so many wealthy people out of money were outraged he hadn't developed a Quirk that could, say, cure incurable diseases. His family was mobbed with negative press for weeks as a result. However, they didn't seem to mind. His family had grown addicted to the spotlight. Overtime, his family just became another facet of celebrity life and people forgot about the horrible controversy that once surrounded them. Gaki's family, still wanting their son to get a proper education and still grateful to him for getting them rich, made several large donations to Ten'nin Academy, an esteemed school. He got in. Powers and Abilities Wish: Gakimaru developed a Quirk in his early years that could turn into any Quirk he could imagine. However, being a simpleton and having very basic interests he chose something entirely innocent and stupid. Hog Dope. Hog Dope: Gakimaru's second Quirk. It allows him to grow more powerful the dirtier he gets. Various materials grant different increases. Dirt and mud seems most effective, though blood and dust have also been shown as potent. Immense Physical Strength: Even without Hog Dope, Gaki has been shown to be monstrously strong. Ever since he was a kid, he could reportedly lift engines and adult pigs, albeit with some difficulty. As a teen, he could uproot trees and lift cars. It's unknown where this extreme strength comes from. Due to the fact he's rarely never completely clean, it could be that he always has a certain amount of Doping to help him. Relationships Oto Tancho: Mieru Shokubutsu: Hebi Sha: Sachi Sachi: Trivia 1. 'Gaki' roughly translates to 'brat'. I think. 2. I haven't thought of a last name yet. He will likely always just be 'Gakimaru'. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Students